


Shower

by Serenityreview



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, KHR Kink Meme, M/M, S80, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble written for the KHR Kink Meme a while back. It involves Squalo and Yamamoto in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd.

Hot water sprayed from the shower head above him. It stings his skin, but he couldn't care less right now.

"Squalo." Yamamoto panted. "...ualo.'

Behind him Squalo answered with a grunt and a thrust. Yamamoto was pushed against the wet wall, his knees weak as he fought to remain standing. Squalo's thrusts were increasingly violent as he reached his climax. Yamamoto couldn't help to wince at the pain that the other swordsman was giving him, but it doesn't stop him from moaning the man's name over and over, like a chant. He came first, and a few quick thrusts later so does Squalo.

"This never happened." Said Squalo as he steps away from Yamamoto, "You got that, brat?"

Behind him a panting Yamamoto nods and wonder when will be the next time that this would happen.


End file.
